


The Future Of Us All

by DaRealCandyCat



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games), Red Dead Redemption 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Ass Slapping, Bill Williamson is a homophobe, Bottom Arthur, Drug Dealing, Dutch I hate you, Dutch is gay for Hosea and Micah, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Getting dumped, HONEY NO, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Internalized Homophobia, John is always horny, Kieran is gay, Kieran tried to jump off a goddamn bridge, M/M, Micah you’re kinda okay, Modern AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Cowboys, Sean has a motorcycle, Snowy Nights, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Top John, am i sorry?, ass grabbing, fluff/angst, i won’t let mean bill bully you anymore, it mostly centers around the two, no, probable making out, some slurs may be used, yeah I did say that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21555232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaRealCandyCat/pseuds/DaRealCandyCat
Summary: This is my own Modern AU! This is no where near good as some other people’s! Thank you for your time
Relationships: Abigail Roberts/John Marston, Abigail Roberts/Sadie Adler, Arthur Morgan/Mary Linton, John Marston/Arthur Morgan, Kieran Duffy/Sean MacGuire
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Second story? Sure I’m sorry they’re all so bad. Not sure how many chapters will be made

The snow fell in the dimly lit night of the park. John Marston watched as Abigail turned away from him, saying they couldn’t be together anymore.

John felt- somewhat broken. He never loved Abigail to much but he appreciated her deeply. Her leaving him for Sadie Adler, a woman who’s husband died months earlier, hurt him to the core.

He turned in the other direction as he stuffed his hands in his hoodie pockets. He got to his car, opened the door, sat in it, turned it on, and broke down sobbing. 

He didn’t know what to do, sure everyone lived together in this house paid by a nice wealthy man who went by, Angelo Bronte, but that still means he had to share the room with her still until she moved into Sadie’s room. 

He gripped the steering wheel of the car as he wiped his eyes. He placed his foot on the gas pedal and sped off to home. 


	2. Welcome back home alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John returns home to only find Arthur there alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gay ahead ⚠️

John arrived at home, distraught. He took off his coat and hung it up by the door as he walked in. He looked around an noticed no one was around until he heard a few shuffled footsteps leaving the kitchen. It was Arthur, the Arthur Fucking Morgan. 

“Oh hey Marston, Everyone left for a party a while ago” Arthur yawned “Why are you still around then?” John raised an eyebrow “I could ask you the same thing” Arthur grins. 

John scoffed and rolled his eyes “Whatever”

“Such an angsty teen” Arthur snickers “I’m not a teenager! I’m literally 26!” John growls.

“Yeah Yeah” Arthur smiled 

Jonh felt his heart beat a bit quicker, that smile- it was 

‘NOTHING! IT MEANT NOTHING!’ John mentally shook his head. His face felt a little warmer now, the blush not noticeable though.

“You alright there Marston?” Arthur tilted his head in confusion

“I’m fine..” John grumbled “I’m gonna head upstai-“ 

“Not until you tell me what’s wrong” He huffed

“Abigail fucking dumped me, there are you happy?” John hissed. Arthur sighed softly “I’m sorry, Marston”

“Sure you are, just... leave me be” John then headed for the stairs angrily as Arthur watched him abandon him, helplessly.


End file.
